


a case of mistaken identity

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Multi, the dick pic fic you didn't know you wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex knew he shouldn't have put a <3 in front of Eliza's name considering he had a boyfriend- but John was more than fine with his little crush and really, what harm could it cause?</p><p>It's only after he accidentally sends a dick pic to <3 ES rather than <3 John that he realizes just how badly he's messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> whoops this was supposed to be a one shot and now it'll probably have a few chapters.

[From: <3 John

bby girl?

u really going to leave me hanging?]

 

Alex made a face at his phone, rolling his eyes at John's text. They'd been exchanging semi-indecent pictures all day, ever since John had messaged him before his 8 AM with a picture of him drinking coffee through a straw- cheeks just a touch too shallow to claim innocence. And well, if Alex had snapped a selfie of himself after he'd gotten out of the shower, button up hanging open and jeans unbuttoned- he was just letting his boyfriend know where he was in his morning routine, nothing else. 

It was a game of sorts that they played on the days they were both too busy to meet up for lunch or see each other throughout the day, and it ultimately always ended with Alex in his bed stroking himself off as he groused about the unfairness of dating a Master's student.  At least, another undergrad could be talked into missing classes- something John couldn't do because he was teaching it usually. 

But being busy didn't excuse John from being able to scroll up and see that Alex had clearly sent the last picture and that it was Alex that was being denied unfairly.  Alex thumbed to their conversation with the intention of resending the picture when his brow furrowed in confusion. A wave of panic caught him as he moved to general texting screen, cursing quietly when he saw his mistake.

Eliza had texted him earlier asking about homework, and less than ten minutes ago he'd responded with an image, and maybe if it had been one from this morning he could have played it off as a joke. But no, he'd just sent Elizabeth Schuyler, the world's most precious and innocent girl, a picture of himself with his hand. His only saving grace was that he and John did have a 'no face' policy when it came to more risque pictures. There'd be no denying that he was the one who sent it, but at least, he wouldn't have to worry about it being instantly recognizable as him in the picture.

Not that that was even his biggest concern, no, he was more worried about the offense he might have caused. Unwilling to wait to see if she would respond, he began typing furiously, doing his best to explain what had happened without revealing who he'd been sexting. A solid three pages of the text were about how much he respected her, and how he'd gotten drunk one night and put a <3 in front of her name and that was part of how the miss send had happened. How he'd never sent a girl an unsolicited dick pic before and how he would understand if she was upset with him, accident or not- it was an intrusion on her safe space. He'd finally hit send when his phone buzzed, and he cringed to notice that it was her, not John, too quick for it to have been a response.

 

[From: <3 ES

I know you have better game than that.]

 

At least, it hadn't been a threat to remove his head, or tell her sisters about it. Though, the last time he'd spoken to Angelica he'd gotten the distinct feeling that the Master's student wouldn't mind sending him splayed out on the table of the party they'd been at. He tried to come up with something to say that hadn't already been said, firing off a quick message to John in the mean time that he'd run into a minor difficulty and that the man was more than capable of finishing himself off. It'd been a bit rude, really, considering it wasn't John's fault- but they wouldn't have been together if they couldn't handle a certain level of attitude most of the time.

The phone in his hand gave another buzz, and he swallowed when he noticed it was from Eliza again.

[From: <3 ES

I can't tell if you're confessing to have a crush on me or telling me about your boyfriend???]

[From: <3 ES

I'm a little drunk right now, but if it's both and there's a threesome on the table- at least tell me he's cute.]

Alex stared at his phone in open bewilderment, unsure of what he was supposed to say in response.  Chewing on his bottom lip he texted John again, hoping that the older man would have some advice on how to smooth things over. What he got was an entirely unhelpful 'wasn't that the girl you were waxing poetic about? send her the coffee pic if so.' Apparently it was taking him too long to respond because suddenly there were two new text messages from her.

[From: <3 ES

No threesome. Got it. Sorry.]

[From: <3 ES

We can just pretend nothing happened tomorrow, right?

I'm going to bed now. G' Night]

 

It took him a moment to register that yes, he was going to have to face her tomorrow in English. Despite what she'd said about forgetting it, Alex knew he needed to do something to try and make things less awkward or else it was going to be a hell of a semester. But what did one do for the girl they accidentally sent their dick to? Alex wasn't sure but flowers probably wasn't the right answer.


	2. Chapter 2

An arm swung around Alex's shoulders, jerking him off course and he might have complained if not for the familiar smell of cologne. "That wasn't fair, baby girl, leaving me hanging like that."

"I accidentally send a picture of myself to a girl in my class, and you're more worried about me not helping you get off," the statement might have sounded more annoyed if Alex hadn't of allowed himself to be boxed in against the wall, tilting his head to the side to give John more access.

They were usually more careful than that, to keep PDA on campus low. There was nothing on the books that banned them from dating, but considering John did have a class he had to control- well, all the better that none of them knew what he looked like in the bedroom. All the better for Alex, who didn't so much have a jealous streak as a tendency to pout when John's attention wasn't on him.

Not that that was a concern at the moment, what with John leaving what had to be a series of bruises along his neck, thigh between his legs forcing him up to his toes. A bit much considering it wasn't even nine yet, but Alex wasn't going to complain, not when it had been two days since they'd been able to do anything more than exchange a few quick kisses. 

"My dorm isn't that far away if you'd like to take this somewhere a little more private," Alex murmured, only to make a whining sound when he was left to try and stand on his own without warning.

John's grin only made him groan, head hitting the wall as he looked up at the sky. "Sorry, baby girl, I've got to head to the library. I just wanted to return the favor."

"Of course," Alex said in between calming breaths, trying to pretend he hadn't been that affected by the short groping session. "Can I walk you there at least? I was just headed to the coffee shop- I've got time to kill and I really do need to know what to do about Eliza."

Not that John seemed interested in actually being useful. No, the man was determined that Alex was complicating things with all his worry over the right thing to say and do- much better to roll with the punches. He'd even taken the time to reiterate that he was more than down with the possibility of a threesome, and so long as he was aware it was happening, there'd be no bad blood if Alex and Eliza met up for some private time without him. 

"Eliza's not that kind of girl," Alex insisted when they were half way to the library, "I couldn't just sleep with her. She deserves flowers and lunch dates and a guy who buys her chocolate just because."

It was an ineffective countermeasure, considering John's shrug. "She seemed to be that kind of girl last night- and if not, and you want to- date her. You seem to like her well enough."

Alex froze. "Are you breaking up with me? Is that what this is? Trying to make it so that I have someone else to harass so that you don't have to worry about me pining outside of your apartment?"

The aggravated sigh that John let out didn't make him feel any better, but when the man turned around his expression was more fond than not. "I'm saying, that so long as she knows, and I know, I'm down with you dating both of us. To be honest, I'm amazed we've been monogamous this long."

That comment might not have bothered him so much if Lafayette hadn't teased him about being amazed how long he and John had lasted at all, considering Alex's previous track record. "So what? Now I'm a slut?"

"Are you always this cranky when you're being denied or are you just determined to make me the bad guy?" John waited half a beat and then referenced the library behind them with one hand, "Cause if it's the first, the library is right there and I can get the key to the special collections room, and if it's the second- the library is right there and I have work to do."

Being fucked in the library held its own temptations, but they really did need to finish this conversation. "Sorry. I just don't understand why you're being so... nonchalant about this."

John's face softened a fraction as he took a few steps to get rid of the distance between them, reaching out to catch Alex's chin. "Baby girl, I'm not leaving you. I know you're used to the idea of one or the other- and not having enough- but this time? so long as she's open with it- you can have both. You've got such a big heart and I don't fault you for that."

Alex allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, the hand on his face shifting to the back of his head, cradling it gently. "Now, run off and be a good girl for me. We can do dinner and a movie at my place tonight, okay?"

That was something usually reserved for the weekends, but Alex would take the extra validation considering everything. "Text me later?"

They exchanged a quick kiss. "Always. Now go get your coffee fix."


End file.
